Paschal I Flitney (LOTW)
|religion= |noblehouse= |hogwartshouse=Hufflepuff |affiliation=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *First Empire **Council of Cardinals *House Potter }} Paschal I Flitney (born 23 January 1909) was a muggle-born wizard who ruled as Magus-Imperator of the First Empire. He was elected in 1933, following the death of Edward II. In his youth he attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. He was the grandfather of English Chaser Keaton Flitney. Biography Early life Paschal was born in 1909 to a low-middle class family from Lancashire. Although his parents were muggles, Paschal began to show signs of magic at an early age, and sometime before his eleventh birthday he recieved his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Attending the prestigious school, Paschal was sorted into Hufflepuff and quickly proved himself to be not just a competent, but also exemplary student. In his fifth year, he was appointed as Prefect, but was passed over as Head Boy for a favourite of the headmaster. After leaving Hogwarts, Paschal decided to follow in the footsteps of many other muggle-borns and became an employ of one of the great houses of the empire. Travelling to Thule, he was employed as a retainer of House Potter, and eventually became an official oathman of the house. Election and reign When Edward II died in 1933, the seven Lord Cardinals gathered for a meeting that lasted seven days, during which Paschal was surprisingly selected as Edward's successor to the throne. Although overwhelmed by his selection, Paschal decided to accept the election, and on the eighteenth day of November was crowned as the new Magus-Imperator of the First Empire. His election caused a small wave of protests by a vocal minority of blood supremacists, but their protests and demands were completely ignored by all authorities. Although his early reign was mostly peaceful, the start of the Second World War in the non-magical world and the escalation of Grindelwald's war forced the new emperor to adopt a more hard-line and military-focused policy in order to combat against both threats. Paschal's attitude and actions during this period earned him praise from not only the citizens of the empire, but also from the International Confederation of Wizards. Post-Grindelwald and Voldemort Following Grindelwald's fall, Paschal's focus was the restoration of order in all imperial territories. There were a few years of stability, although the appointment of the muggle-born Nobby Leach to the office of British Minister for Magical Affairs sparked several riots from the Merlinist pure-blood supremacists that were promptly put down by imperial forces. Although pure-blood supremacism was a minority movement within the Merlinist culture, their growing boldness began to worry the Council of Cardinals. Adherents of this movement rioted once more during the Squib Rights marches, and although they were put down once more, the authorities were unable to completely eliminate them. Instead, the remnants of the movement were taken over by the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, and its members absorbed into the Death Eaters. Declaring martial law, Paschal dismissed Eugenia Jenkins and appointed Harold Minchum as the new British Minister for Magical Affairs, with the hope that he would be able to contain Voldemort's rise to power. Titles, styles, and honours Titles and styles |spoken=Your Imperial Majesty |alternative=Sire }} *'23 January 1909 - 18 November 1933' Mr Paschal Flitney *'18 November 1933 - present' His Imperial Majesty The Mage-Emperor Paschal I's official styling as Magus-Imperator: Paschal I, by the Grace of the Gods and the Ancestors, Mage-Emperor, Sovereign Protector of Britain, Ireland, Thule, Iceland, India, Australia, and All Imperial Territories, Prince of Riverhall, etc. Honours * : Grand Master and First Class of the Order of Merlin Appearances * Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Flitney family Category:Hufflepuffs